


10pm: prime kissing time

by kojegus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mad Rat Dead, Neck Kissing, Oh also, im kidding i love them so much its unreal., technically? its literally only 10 pm theyre like old men, they are actually so annoying i hate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojegus/pseuds/kojegus
Summary: karkat just wants to go to sleep, but dave has better ideas (the better ideas in question being lots of kisses)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	10pm: prime kissing time

**Author's Note:**

> the many mentions of mad rat dead were because i love my friend socks and the mention of charlie brown is because i love my friends iz and ronan

“Ugh, Dave, _get off,_ ” Karkat growls at you. He tries to wave you away with his hand, but you’re more persistent. He _will_ be receiving neck kisses, and there will be lots of them. It’s only your duty as the big spoon in the relationship. 

“It’s late, can’t you save the kisses for later?!”

“It’s only 10 pm, you sleepy little fucker-“

“I’m not _‘little’-_ “

“Ok, whatever you say. Doesn’t change the fact that you’re a good two inches shorter than me.” Karkat actually turns over to give you a glare after you say that. Your heart swells in your chest, and you brush the hair out of the way and kiss the little space between his furrowed eyebrows. 

He growls at you. “Anyway, as I was saying,” You continue. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, but 10 at night is prime kissing time.”

“And why is that?” Karkat objects. “Why can’t it be prime sleeping time? I’m exhausted. It was such a long fucking day today, and I feel like my head is going to roll off my fucking shoulders if I don’t close my eyes and pass out.” 

You laugh under your breath at that. He scowls. “Babe, literally the only noteworthy thing we did today was going out to eat for lunch. We’ve been in this bed for hours watching shitty movies and playing _Mad Rat Dead_ , and unless eating cheap pasta is tiring for you, we may as well have been sleeping all day.” Karkat rolls his eyes when you finish your sentence. 

“Excuse you, Dave, _Mad Rat Dead_ requires an _extremely_ high level of concentration and precision. It’s not only fun as fuck, but it’s a test of your ability to-“

“Yes, I know, you told me all of this when you started playing for me,” You cut him off. Would it be funny to boop his nose when it’s all scrunched up in frustration like that? You decide yes. Boop. It scrunches up even more. “Anyway, watching you play was really cool, I’ll admit. Even if you’re not the best at it yet.” 

Karkat huffs, and for a second you think he’s going to shoot another playful insult at you, but instead, he wraps his arms around your waist and nuzzles- _nuzzles!-_ his head into your chest. 

“Will you still watch me play even when I’m the best _Mad Rat Dead_ player in the world?” His voice is muffled by your shirt, but that only makes your heart melt even more. 

“ Of course I will. I’d be a kind of shitty boyfriend if I didn’t support my amazing, handsome, and adorable troll boyfriend’s Esports career. ” 

Your amazing, handsome, and adorable troll boyfriend lifts his head up from your chest and promptly gives you a kiss on the cheek. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

He gives you another kiss, this time on the lips. He lingers there longer. 

“My idiot.” 

That’s such a cheesy line and you know it, but hell if it doesn’t get you feeling Charlie Brown after getting kissed by the Little Red-Haired Girl. Karkat has this special ability that’s called “making one of the most talkative people on Earth to be rendered speechless for a little while”, which is definitely what he used just now. Flustered, you nose your head into his shoulder, and he laughs at you. 

“Oh, so now it’s your turn to act all sweet?” 

“Shut up. You’re horrible.” He tightens his hug at that. You wrap your own arms around him in response. 

And the two of you finally get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twit](https://twitter.com/athebler)


End file.
